Crosswords
by schatzi333221
Summary: If you are not familiar with the beginning of the game, it will be confusing, seeing as it skips from event to event quite quickly without much explanation, as this fanfic assumes that you are familiar with the events that are going on, since they're based on the game. Link x Ravio, don't like don't read.


"Well…I guess you can stay…since you saved me and all…I guess…" "Really?" Ravio exclaimed excitedly. Ravio was a strange character, that's for sure. "I don't have any rent, but here, take this bracelet!" "Uh…thanks," Link murmered as he put the bracelet on. His nose wrinkled. "It smells bad." "What? What do you mean it smells bad? That's the smell of an antique, buddy!" _'Shoot, this guy's weird…' _Link thought. "Okay, thanks," he said, half smiling. He tried to seem thankful, however, the bracelet wasn't exactly a fashion statement… Link walked out the door. "Goodbye, !" he heard Ravio call after him. "Thanks again!"

* * *

"…A sign? There's a sign here, for Ravio's shop? He doesn't have a shop…did he find a place to set up one?" Link scratched the back of his head. "Well, maybe if I go there, I can get something to hit those two switches. I can't reach them myself…" Link headed on back to his place to see if Ravio was still there. When he opened the door…

"Welcome, welcome, ! Like what I've got done with the place?" Link's mouth hung agape. His house had been turned into a shop. Counters, displaying various items, were put in place of his furniture. His tables were leaning up against the wall. Where did his BED go?! "Ravio…" Link muttered in a low, utterly pissed off voice as his fists clenched. Ravio didn't seem to notice Link's anger. "I took the liberty of turning your house into a shop. What do you think? It's much nicer this way! Now I can sell my things! Hey, it's not like you were really using it anyways, right?" Link could feel anger boil inside of him as his glare fixated on that stupid, emotionless purple bunny mask. "So…putting up signs already, huh?" Link said, trying to calm himself down. "Oh? No no, those were put up for when I was going to have a shop near the castle. That obviously didn't work out. I took those signs down already." There was a pause. "Oh, did you need something, ?" His tone changed noticeably once he thought that Link might need something from him.

"Uh, yea…got anything long distance? Like, to hit a switch far away or something?" Ravio tilted his head. "Oh, you mean like this?" He pulled a bow and arrow out from underneath his clothing. _'Where was he keeping that…?' _Link wondered nervously. "Yea, that'll do, thanks," Link reached forward to take the bow from Ravio's hands, when the other suddenly pulled away. Link looked at him, confused. "That'll be 20 rupees," he said, holding out his hand.

"WHAT?!" Link yelled, glaring furiously at him. Ravio was taken back by Link's very apparent anger now. "You're staying at my place…rent free…you TURNED it, into a SHOP…without my permission…and now you won't even rent stuff to me for FREE?! Don't you think you OWE me?!" Link's fists clenched again. Ravio was silent for a minute. "Oh, …my oh my…quite the temper you've got there," he stated, shaking his head. "Shutup," Link mumbled. "Rules are rules, ! I've got to make a living too, you know! If you don't like the way I run things, why don't you kick me out?"

There was a long pause.

Link huffed, annoyed. He reached inside his tunic and dropped 20 rupees into Ravio's free hand, snatching the bow and arrow from him. He stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

Ravio chuckled, sliding the rupees he just pocketed into the same place the bow and arrow came from, wherever that was. "Quite the fiery one…" he said quietly to himself, as he continued setting up shop. "…Good looking, too…" Ravio's pet, Sheerow, looked at him questionably. "What? Don't look at me like that. As if you didn't notice, too."

Meanwhile, Link was on his way back to where the switches were. _'He's right, why didn't I kick him out just now?' _Link mumbled to himself, "I'm too nice…" He paused for a moment. _'Besides…there's something about him…he's pissing me off, but…but I want him to stay.'_

* * *

A couple of hours later, Link happened to find a spot in one of the walls outside that looked like it was a hole that was covered up on purpose, to hide something. He tried prying the rocks apart, but he couldn't do it. "Maybe Ravio has something? He had lots of items there…" Link wasn't exactly upset about the idea of having to talk to Ravio again. It was company, right?

Link arrived back at his house…er, Ravio's shop, and opened the door. Ravio had been working on a crossword puzzle on one of the counters. Link walked up to him. "Ravio?" "Yea yea, one sec…" Ravio said, shooing him away with his hand. _'Rude…' _Link thought. He waited patiently. "Four letters across…and…JARS! THERE!" Ravio exclaimed excitedly, scribbling down into the book. He put the pen down and stood up, turning around to look at Link with a satisfied big smile on his face…well, what you could see of it, anyways. Link blushed slightly. "You like crosswords a lot, huh?" Ravio nodded. "Sorry for that, . Welcome! What would you like?"

Link explained that he needed something to help him get a weak wall out of the way. "Ah, I believe you're referring to bombs!" Ravio walked over to one of the counters and picked one up. "Like this!" Link looked at it. "…Is the bunny ears on the wire part of the bomb really necessary?" "Why, of course! You gotta know that it's a Ravio special item!" Link just looked at him, shaking his head. "Right. Anyways, here's your 20 rupees—" "Nu-uh, ! I want 50 this time!" "What?! That's 30 more than last time!" Ravio simply shrugged. "There was a special going on for the bow and arrow, that's why it was so cheap. 50-100 rupees is regular price, depending on the item." "100?!" Link yelled. Ravio put his hands up. "Hey hey, easy there, I don't make the rules." Link glared at him. "No, you actually do make the rules. You LITERALLY make the rules. I have half a mind to blow you up right now, where you're standing!" Ravio smiled. "Yes, but you won't do that, now will you?"

There was a long pause again.

Link threw his 50 rupees on the floor. "Stupid ass rabbit," he mumbled. He stomped out the door, slamming it behind him again. Ravio merely smiled.

* * *

Another couple of hours, and the door opened again. " , back so soon? How may I help you?" Link shook his head. "You're in the middle of another crossword, aren't you? Finish it first." "That could take a while…I'd rather serve you first." "Nope. Finish it," Link insisted. "…Okay…" Ravio turned back to his crossword, unsure as to why Link wanted him to finish it first. "Aren't you restless?" he asked, filling in another word. Link stood beside him. "It's quiet in here, it's a nice break. Take your time." Ravio nodded, understanding. "How thoughtful of you, ," he said more to himself, amused. Link stood beside Ravio, ignoring his comment, and leaning on the counter beside him. He moved in closer to him, to get a better look at the puzzle.

"You're a little close, ," Ravio mumbled nervously, blushing slightly. "I'm just trying to see the puzzle. Oh, that one is orchard," he said, pointing at one of the empty boxes. "Ah, you're right." Ravio filled it in. "Thanks."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Ravio stood up and stretched from his leaning-on-the-counter position. "That sure makes your back and shoulders sore. Don't you have any chairs in here?" Link glared at Ravio. "I USED to…" "R-Right," the other said, scratching his head a bit nervously. "Anyways, what would you like this time?" Link looked at the various items. "Um…the fire rod. How much to rent it?" "100 rupees, ." Link nodded and handed him the payment, picking up the fire rod. _'It really suits him~' _Ravio thought happily. "You really bring out the best in my fire rod, !" Link suddenly started coughing, blushing furiously, as his mind wandered to other things. "And what's that supposed to mean? I-I can't believe you just said that…" "Aww, look at you blushing and all, how's that for excellent customer service?" This made Link blush even more. "W-Would you shutup?" Ravio tilted his head, confused. "Huh? Why?" He laughed. "Getting a little embarrassed?" He smiled at him.

Link promptly turned around, shutting the door behind him, and not slamming it this time. Ravio kept smiling as he started another crossword puzzle—before dropping his pen and realizing what Link must've been thinking. His heart started beating fast, thinking about it. "W-What a pervert…" he mumbled, pulling his mask down more.

Once outside, Link held one of his cheeks. _'Damn…stupid idiot…he didn't even realize what he said.' _He swallowed nervously. _'More importantly…why did I even think like that? Am I physically attracted to him?' _Link shook his head, almost laughing out loud at the thought, and tried not to think about the images currently floating up in his mind. He continued on his adventure, deciding that he'd stop in again in about an hour or so. He kinda liked spending time with him, helping him with his puzzles. He could just use the fact that he wanted another item as an excuse.

* * *

About two hours later, Link did just that. He walked into the shop again. "Jeese, …" Ravio turned around, looking at him. "What is it this time?" "Don't be rude," Link said, looking at the items on the counters. "You're not doing a puzzle this time?" Ravio shrugged. "I ran out, sadly. Say…why don't you just rent all the items in one go? Wouldn't it be easier?" "U-Um…" Link stammered. "I…uh…" Ravio looked at him, questionably. Link started to blush. "No need to get all flustered, it was just a question…" "W-Well it's really none of your business," Link said.

"…Could it be, that you're doing this on purpose? So you have an excuse to come here?" Link glared at him, his face turning more red, Ravio's starting to turn a slight shade of pink as well. "Why on Hyrule would I do that?!" "T-To have more breaks, of course!" Ravio said, covering up for what he really wanted to suggest. "What, you suggesting that I'm some lazy bum?" "No, not at all!" Ravio said, waving his hands back and forth. "What other reason is there, then? To see me?"

There was a pause, before Link turned around to continue looking at the items. "… ?" Silence. "Hey…" Ravio walked up behind him. "What is it?" Link asked, pretending to not be paying attention, as he inspected one of the 'already rented out' signs for no reason. "You never answered the question." Link walked away from Ravio, to one of the other counters. "And so what if it's true? So? Who cares?" Without giving Ravio a chance to reply, Link picked up the Ice Rod, handed Ravio 50 rupees, and walked out the door. Ravio looked at the spot where Link had just been standing, his face going even more red—this time, you could see it, despite the mask.

_'Does that mean he's coming, only to see me? We…only met today,' _Ravio thought to himself. Though, somehow, the thought of Link popping in and out of 'his shop' like this made him…happy.

* * *

It was late evening, before Link returned home. Ravio was leaning against one of the counters, his eyes droopy. He heard the door slam shut and jumped. "O-Oh, !" He straightened his mask. "What can I…" He turned around, looking at the empty counters. He looked back at Link. "You've already rented out everything. What are you here for?" "I want to sleep," Link stated. "Where'd you put my bed?" Ravio pointed to one of the corners, where Link's bed was leaning up against the wall, just like the tables were. "Help me put it back down and make it up," Link said as he walked towards it. Ravio nodded.

* * *

Once the bed was in place with the blankets made up, Link happily snuggled into it. "Mmmm…" he sighed contently, letting his eyes drift closed. He was resting peacefully for about 20 seconds, before he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He slowly opened his eyes, to find Ravio still standing beside his bed, watching him. "Ravio!" Ravio jumped. "What?" "Why are you watching me sleep?" Ravio scratched his head again. "Oh, is that what I was doing? I didn't realize, I just sort of spaced out." Link sat up, shaking his head. "Aren't you going to get some sleep, too?" he inquired. "Oh, I guess, yea." Ravio sat down on the floor, lying down on his back. He looked stiff, and uncomfortable.

Link huffed. "Come on, get in." Ravio looked up to see Link holding the blankets up, motioning for him to get under them. "H-Huh?" he asked, nervously. "I said, get in." "B-But—" "No buts. You're a guest…even if you don't act like one…and I will not have you sleeping on the cold hard floor. So come sleep beside me."


End file.
